


The gifted

by WillowingWisps



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: AU She-ra fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Character Death, Multi, Tag relationships as they appear, no knowledge of she-ra required, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowingWisps/pseuds/WillowingWisps
Summary: The land of Wawanakwa lost its magic centuries ago in the Great War. For 500 years, the surviving magical creatures lived in constant fear of being discovered and killed, thinking they would never get their land back from the humans.But all that is about to change, when fate gives 22 teens the power to save the world.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! My friend just forced me to watch TDI and TDWT with her… and I loved it. So! I’m writing this AU. 
> 
> Everyone’s powers are based on the she-ra reboots characters powers, and the magic system will work quite similarly, so it’s sort of a fusion. You don’t need any knowledge of she-ra to read this. 
> 
> The ships won’t be tagged until they show up in chapters. Also, I haven’t seen action yet. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy (:

Thinking back on it, Gwen had always known she was a magical being. There were so many small, little moments, like things floating around her, or how her hands were flaming hot, that were unnatural. However, she never expected the magic to present itself.

It happened a week after she turned 16. Lola, the queen bee at the small high school she attended, had followed Gwen into the school's art room, and had followed her around and insulted her.

Now, this wasn’t anything unusual, and Gwen had become a master of not caring about the words that the girl hissed out. But this time, Lola crossed a line.

“It’s no wonder you're a freak.” Lola had spat out, loyal minions at her side like slaves. Gwen simply rolled her eyes, and tried to walk away, but Lola followed right behind her. 

“What did anyone really expect from the kid with an autistic father? Honestly, it’s a blessing he died in that car crash, freaks like your father shouldn’t be allowed to exist.” 

That touched a sore spot. Gwen and her father had always been extremely close before he died. Sure, he was different, in both good and bad ways, but he loved her so much, and compared to her mother, he was so accepting of her

gothness. 

Gwen suddenly felt a range of emotions, first sadness, then longing, then offense and finally, pure, unfiltered rage. 

Her hands became uncomfortably warm, and her palms slowly began glowing blue. Without realising what she was doing, Gwen instinctually drew a symbol in the air. She had no idea what it meant, but there was a voice deep inside her telling her to do it. 

The symbol in the air shone brightly, and the subtle glow in her palms, had turned to a blindingly blue light. She raised her hands towards the symbol, and before she could even process what was happening, a blue beam shot out of her hands, heading directly towards Lola. Lola was flung violently into the wall, and her skin burned where the beam hit. 

Lola let out a moan of pain that snapped out of her rage. The blue in her hands died down, and the symbol vanished. 

Gwen wasn’t an idiot, and just as the realisation that she had used magic, something everyone thought had vanished since the Great War, dawned on her, Gwen found herself extremely exhausted. 

The last thing she saw before she slipped into unconsciousness, was a man in a suit picking her up. 

Now that she was awake, she realised she had no idea where she was or how she got here. 

Gwen seemed to be in a small, moving train carriage. It wouldn’t have been unusual, except for the fact that the walls were black, windows were chained and barred shut, and her hands were put in heavy, fingerless gloves made out of some kind of metal. 

She briefly wondered if she was going to prison, but quickly realised that idea didn’t make sense at all. Magical creatures were highly illegal and rare, so it was much more likely they were planning to kill or experiment on her. Plus, for some reason, her backpack was right next to her, which would have been odd if she was going to prison. 

“Oh good, you’re awake!” a voice next to her said. Gwen turned around, and saw a black woman with her hair tied up in a ponytail sitting next to her, “I’m Leshawna. What’s your name sugar?”

“Gwen…” she replied slowly and hesitantly, like it was a question. On further inspection, Gwen noticed that Leshawna also has those weird gloves on her. “Where… exactly are we?”

“I know as little as you do. One minute, I was just minding my own business, then I fall unconscious, this man grabs me, and now I’m here.” Leshawna explained, her voice booming slightly.

Gwen cracked a smile. “Same. Expect I accidentally set a girl on fire.” Gwen said montonelay. She was probably going to die soon anyway, no point in lying about what happened.

Leshawna looked shocked for a few moments. “Wait, did you also experience some freaky ass hand glowing stuff?” she asked.

Gwen nodded, wondering if everyone on the train had had a similar experience to her and Leshawna. Assuming there even were other people on the train. The door they could use to exit their carriage was chained and locked shut, like most other things on the train. 

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet. Gwen was relieved to find her sketchbook in the sack, and spent the rest of the ride trying to sketch, which was hard with the weight of her gloves. Leshawna had an iPod with her, and was listening to music. 

  
  


The sun set slowly outside of the train, the light that had beamed through the batted windows suddenly disappearing. Gwen and Leshawna both wondered how long they’d been on the train. Neither had a watch on them, as they had presumably been removed when the gloves were put on them. 

The train suddenly came to a screeching halt, flinging both Gwen and Leshawna towards the wall. A speaker dinged above them, before a robotic woman started speaking.

_ ‘You have arrived at the Wawanakwa academy of magic, please pack your belongings and remain calm while you wait for your door to open.’ _

The speakers dinged again, and the announcer disappeared. Somewhere deep inside Gwen, past the confusion, she felt an ounce of excitement at the words  _ academy of magic _ . 

She barely had time to pack her sketchbook, before the door was flung open. Both her and Leshawna gloves fell to the ground. 

They stared at the door, unsure what to do. Gwen took a deep breath and turned to Leshawna; “Ready for a new, probably fucked up chapter of our lives?”

Leshawna smiled, “don’t think we have much of a choice, pasty.” With that, they walked out to the hallway. 

The hallway was tiny, cramped, and run down. Looking behind and in front of her, Gwen saw that they clearly weren’t the only confused teens on board. Both of them stepped out, and walked towards the front. The hallway was almost soundless, as everyone was absorbing this new information.

As Gwen stepped out of the train, she could see they were in a magical, almost surreal, misty forest, with giant black trees. She made a mental note to come back and draw the woods some time, before taking a look at the teens who had exited the trains before her.

Most looked just as normal and confused at herself, but there were a few notable standouts. There was a tall Asian girl who was fiddling with the cat ears on top of her head, like they were a new feature, a set of girls dressed identically, who were giggling and squealing together, and a guy with a guitar case who, thanks to the transparent, white wings on his back, looked like an angel. 

Gwen stood next to the human angel, her cheeks warming slightly. He really was beautiful, with the most stunning green eyes. But, Gwen had to remind herself, he was probably a shallow asshole, who had no interest in a freaky goth girl, much like all the other teenagers at her school.

As the last people arrived behind them, a middle aged man, with jet black hair, stepped out of the woods. He started silently counting the group.

“Why the hell did you kidnap us?” a delinquent, with a mohawk and green hair demanded. The guy stopped counting, and smirked. 

“All in due time, Duncan.” he went back to counting.

“-21, 22! Alright, everyone is here! Sorry for the kidnapping dudes” - he didn’t even sound remotely sorry - “but it was the best way to get you all here!” 

He flashed a smile, “I’m Chris McLean, immortal, devilishly handsome, and a master teacher, and you're my first class in over 500 years!” 

That didn’t answer anyone’s questions, and if anything, everyone was more confused than before. “500 years? How’s that possible?” a Latina girl in a grey sweater questioned, “almost all magic was erased in the Great War.”

There were a few murmurs of agreement, but Chris just smirked. “You honestly think humans managed to completely erase all magic? Thought you were supposed to be smart, Courtney.” The girl, Courtney, looked a bit offended at that. 

“Magic wasn’t as much destroyed, as trapped in a deep slumber. But now, it’s finally awoken, and presented itself in all of you.”

Chris pointed to the confused group, “you guys all come from magical ancestors, and currently, you’re the only hope of liberating and returning magic to the world.”

“And we should help you because…?” asked a scrawny boy in a sweater vest, his eyes glued to a book. 

“Well Noah, as some of you have noticed-“ he looked at cat girl, “-magic is sometimes really easy to notice. Even those of you without any obvious feature yet, will soon find your powers impossible to control without proper training. That’s the reason you were all wearing those power stopping gloves earlier.” 

The group generally seemed onboard for this. Some, like a geeky looking redhead, even looked excited. Gwen was also very intrigued, wondering what her powers could be.

“What about our families and friends?” a pretty looking blonde girl in a blue hoodie asked. It was a valid concern, and something Gwen hadn’t thought too much about before now.

“Oh, don’t worry, we took care of that. We just told everyone the government killed you.” Gwen gasped slightly, feeling whatever the opposite of soothes was. 

“But Charlie, we're like, not dead?” a blonde girl, who looked like the stereotypical dumbo blonde said. Gwen rolled her eyes at her stupidity.

Chris just ignored her, and started walking, the rest of them following. As Gwen took a look around the area, she wondered what was going through the others minds…

———————

Bridgette, who was usually quite perceptive of hers and others feelings, didn’t quite know what was going on with her at the moment.

On one hand, the surfer girl was devastated. She had been ripped away from her family and friends, torn probably forever, just because fate had decided that she needed to carry this power.

On the other hand, she felt a deep sense of excitement and relief. She had always been attracted to water, in ways she herself could not explain, and when that tail appeared on her, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. 

Hearing that she was magical, gave purpose, meaning, and sense to all of her actions throughout her life. All the times she’d been drawn to the water, as fish to bait, and all the times she’s felt a deep connection with marine life, suddenly got a whole new meaning to them.

So, Bridgette didn’t quite know what to feel. At least she wasn’t alone. Even if some of her company was shooting her dirty glares as she almost hit them with her surfboard, which she regretted being the only thing she had on her when she passed out, she had to assume at least one of the 21 teens around her was nice.

While trying not to knock out anyone with her board, she accidentally bumped into someone. 

The guy she bumped into wore a green shirt with a “D” on it, and completely towered over her. Right next to him, was a boy who looked tiny in comparison with a beanie and loose clothing.

“Sorry!” Bridgette was quick to apologise, “I was too caught up in my head to notice where I was heading!”

To her surprise, the large man smiled a sweet smile at her. “No worries, I think we're all pretty distracted.” he said softly, “I’m DJ, and this is Ezekiel.” the short guy let out a small greeting, “What’s your name?” 

“Bridgette, I’m Bridgette.” she replied, happy with the friendliness. “Did you guys know each other from before… all of this?” she asked, as she began walking alongside them.

“No, we just sat in the same carriage, eh.” Ezekiel replied, “not like I could even know anyone anyway, cause I was homeschooled and pretty sheltered most of my life.” He twirled nervously with his fingers, “I’ve never met so many people before” he mumbled under his breath.

Bridgette felt sympathetic towards the guy. She shot a quick smile at him, “I can imagine it’s a bit overwhelming, especially when you add powers, but I’m sure you’ll adjust in no ti-“ her sentence was interrupted as she spotted something”- DJ, what’s that in your bag?”

Sure enough, there was something moving in there. DJ pulled it out slowly, and Bridgette saw a purplish animal that could only be described as the mix of a small dog and a bunny. It shook slightly, eyes scattering around wildly.

“Shh… it’s okay little one” DJ whispered, the animal melting into his big hands. DJ looked up from the bunny-dog thing, “I don’t really know what she is, or why she came to me. But I think she has something to do with my power.”

The thing chirped as DJ stroked behind her ear, “I can kind of… understand her? I know it sounds weird, but I don’t know how to explain it.”

Bridgette awed. “She’s adorable. As a huge animal lover, I’m almost envious,” she giggled slightly, “does she have a name?” 

“No way, I also love animals!” DJ exclaimed. Bridgette got the feeling her and him were quite similar, and that they would make great friends.“I’m thinking of naming her Bunny, or something like that. But I haven’t really decided yet, anyway what’s- whoa.” DJ said, suddenly staring at something in the distance.

Around her, Bridgette could hear gaps. She turned to look at what all the commotion was, and she could practically feel her eyes going wide.

In front of them, there was a beautiful, large, wooden mansion. The walls were made out of a light birch that stuck out in the dark woods, the ram of the doors and windows were packed full of gems that sparkled in the sunset, and the windows were giant, revealing a lot of the cozy but modern inside. 

Outside of the house, there was a small pond with a waterfall, an abundance of otherworldly looking flora, and a big, glowing, gem that floated in the air.

“Welcome to the academy! Your home and school for the foreseeable future!” Chris exclaimed, leaning his hand against a small statue. The statue quickly broke in two, as though it was made out of glass.

“Is this place sturdy?” asked a girl, Courtney if she remembered right, “I mean, this place hasn’t exactly been touched in 5 centuries.”

Chris shrugged. “Some modern rooms and features were added a few months ago, but the sturdiness of the building? That hasn't changed. Doesn't really concern me. I’ll be sleeping at my  _ luxurious _ mansion anyway.” he added some flair to the words luxurious. 

“So, you all probably still have questions.” Chris said, before anyone had the chance to ask anything else, “but I’m really tired, so, let’s do all that tomorrow, ‘kay?” The group reluctantly agreed, most still eager to have their questions answered and powers explored. Bridgette, who had longed for the feeling of having a tail again, being no exception. 

Suddenly, the doors of the academy flung open. Out came a strongly built, grumpy looking man, dressed in a chef's costume. “Ladies and gentlemen, this is my assistant, and the only other staff member, Chef.” the man didn’t say or do something, he simply stared. “If you have any concerns outside of class, go bother him. He sleeps and basically lives at the cafeteria most of the time. He also just so happens to be our cook and nurse!”

Chef nodded quickly, before heading back inside. “Anyway, let's get right into it with assigning rooms.” Chris continued, pulling up a list, “the rooms are on the top floor of the room, with there being 12 in total. ” 

“Are the rooms co-Ed? Cause I’d like to request a room with Mrs Kitty over there” the delinquent, Bridgette had forgotten his name, said. 

The tall girl with the cat ears rolled eyes. “Please tell me they’re not.” she hissed sourly.

“Nope, in fact, they’re in completely different corridors!” Chris explained, much to the girls' relief. “To get there, you just take the spiral staircase straight ahead of the entrance. The girls are to the left, boys to the right. Some of you might also have your own room, due to your power. Anywho, time to find your roommate. When I call your names, come get your keys and step inside.”

Chris cleared his throat, “starting with the boys, in room 1 we only have Justin. We think you have an elemental power, which would make it hard for a roommate to sleep in the same room as you.”

The definition of drop-dead gorgeous waltzed over to Chris, who had pulled out a key. All the girls, even some of the guys, found themselves entranced by his beauty. “I don’t mind,” he said nonchalantly, grabbing the key. 

“In room 2, Owen and Trent.” A big blonde guy with a scorpion tale that swung wildly, and a guy with transparent, big wings and a guitar case stepped up and grabbed a key. Bridgette found herself staring at both of their non human features.

“In room 3, Noah and Cody.” Two scrawny short guys, one of indian descent with his nose in a book, the other pale with big turquoise eyes, got their keys and stepped inside. “In room 4, DJ and Tyler.” 

Bridgette subtly waved goodbye to DJ, as he joined an athletic looking boy in a red tracksuit. “In room 5, Ezekiel and Harold.” Ezekiel smiled briefly at her, before joining a geeky, scrawny, redhead. She hoped Harold was as nice to Ezikiel as DJ had been to him. 

“Finally, in room 6, Geoff and Duncan.” The delinquent from earlier stepped up, followed by… oh my. Bridgette felt herself staring at the other guy. He was tall and blonde, clad in a pink, unbuttoned shirt completely exposing his abs. But more pretty than his appearance, was his sweet, genuine, smile.

“Okay girls, your time. Just like Justin, Courtney is all alone in room 7.” Courtney stepped up and practically snatched the keys out of Chris’s hands. “Next, in room 8, we have Beth and Lindsay.” 

A short girl in braces with glasses stepped up, followed by the equivalent of a blonde, female, Justin. The two grabbed the keys, and headed inside. “In room 9, Heather and Izzy.” Cat girl from earlier walked towards Chris, but was quickly bombarded by a redheaded girl.

“Oh my god, Izzy loves your ears!” Izzy ruffled the other girl's, presumably Heather, ears, “the last time Izzy was near any cats, they tried to assassinate her. But Izzy remained victorious!” the girl said animatedly and quickly.

Heather spluttered, before looking angrily at Chris. “Really, I have to be stuck with psycho girl?” she said annoyed. Chris nodded and grinned, passing her the keys. “Okay, in room 10, we have Leshawna and Gwen.” 

The two girls, one a deathly-pale goth with dyed black hair, the other a large, black girl with a ponytail, looked rather pleased with that. The two got their keys and headed in. “In room 11, Katie and Sadie.”

The girls in questions squealed. Even though they were dressed identically, they looked quite different. The former was a thin, tanned girl, while the latter was a large, pale girl with pigtails so long that they almost hit the ground. “Which leaves you two in room 12. Here’s your keys.”

Bridgette got her keys, and looked at the girl who would be her new roommate. She was muscular, with a short, black ponytail and an unibrow. She carried a duffle bag that looked like it contained exercise equipment. “I’m Eva.”

“Bridgette” she said. Eva looked slightly intimidating, but she seemed nice enough, the two headed inside, and almost immediately, they were blown away by the interior. The dark, wooden walls were decorated by an array of beautiful, moving, paintings, a gem covered chandeleur hung above them, and two spiral stairs, each with a golden railing, stood in front of them. In between the stairs, was an elevator shaft, with  _ “DOWN ONLY”  _ written clearly above it. 

Bridgette walked up the stairs, taking in all the moving pictures as she ascended. Some showed pictures of thunderous skies, some of heroes battling, but her favourite was the one of a mermaid swimming happily alongside some dolphins. 

The pictures continued all the way to the edge of the girls hallway. The hallway itself had mostly blank walls, as the rooms were so tightly packed together. 

Bridgette and Eva made their way over to the last door, and Eva unlocked it. Very slowly, the strong woman pushed the door open, both of them unsure of what to expect.

Eva stared and Bridgette gasped at the sight before them. The room was divided by a thin sliding door, the two sides of the room looking very different.

One side had grayish walls and soft flooring, a dark blue bed, a desk full of pictures of a young Eva and her family, mats stacked against the wall, a shelf of exercise videos and fitness books, and a big treadmill with dumbbells lying beside it. Eva immediately felt at home seeing it, and practically jumped into the hard but not too hard bed.

She would have started exercising right now, but considering what happened last time, she decided to wait until she had gotten more answers. She gripped her MP3 player tightly as the memory of her transformation came back to her.

The other side was painted a light blue. It contained a bed full of pillows in some kind of shell looking shape, a desk that almost looked like it was made out of bent seaweed, the cork memory board from her room, the perfect place to dump her surfboard, and a giant, decorated, tank full of water with a ladder in the middle of her room. 

Bridgette has to admit that she was slowly and surely warming up to the idea of living here. She could get used to having a beautiful tank in her room, even if she didn’t want to risk using it right now.

“Night blondie, don’t touch my stuff while I’m asleep,” Eva said, turning off the lights on her side of the room.

“Night Eva, wouldn’t dream of it,” Bridgette responded, sliding the door closed and also heading to bed for the night. Yawning Bridgette fell asleep quickly, I’m easily the most comfortable bed she had ever slept on.

Even though the situation was very confusing, Bridgette had a sneaky suspicion she would end up liking it here, and she could genuinely say, she was excited for what the morning would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Geoff thought this was awesome. Magical powers, new people, an awesome school, the fact that they were basically unsupervised, and not to forget, the perfect rooms!

Perfect really wasn’t an over exaggeration. It was like something out of Geoff's best dreams. A king's bed in gold, salmon pink walls, large speaker, glowing, disco like lights, a small desk that contained the photo album from his room, and even his own small hot tub! 

Geoff definitely had to throw a party here sometime, if Duncan would allow him. The dude seemed pretty cool so far, even if he seemed kind of angry at the situation.

Speaking of Duncan, Geoff should probably go wake him. Everyone seemed to have speakers in their room, where Chef would give announcements. Somehow, Duncan had managed to sleep through the loud man's voice.

Geoff pulled the door, revealing the other side of the room. It was a nice black, with a bloodred bed, a larger desk than his own, a bunch of tools used for carving on the wall, and a weird ball with red electricity in it.

Switching the light on, Geoff watched his roommate squirm under the bright light. “Time to wake up dude, it’s 8:50, and breakfast just opened.” he informed Duncan, who had now sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“God I hate waking up early” he grumbled, as Geoff left the room. The hallway was rather crowded, most of the boys getting ready for the new day. Geoff, who had been super excited since yesterday, had been awake since the first morning announcement at 8:20, so he was already dressed. 

Geoff felt something hit his back. “Sorry! Sorry!” a guy with a scorpion tail and maple leaf shirt said frantically. He clearly had no control over the animal feature, which Geoff couldn’t blame him for. 

“It’s cool bro” he reassured, staring at the other boys swinging feature. He kind of wished his powers were more obvious, but he was sure they were cool, even if he could barely rember what they were like. “Your tails’ awesome. Geoff by the way.” he said, stretching out his hand.

“I’m Owen! You really think my tail is cool?” he asked excitedly. Geoff nodded, making the boy light up. Owen stared at his own tail with fascination, before turning to look at Geoff. “I was just about to go get some breakfast, I’m really hungry-“ his stomach growled as he said that “-you wanna join?”

“Sure dude.” Geoff replied, more than happy to join him.

They walked alongside each other and did some smalltalk, until they reached an open room, with a long table, a circle couch, and a new, modern kitchen that stuck out like a sore thumb in the rustic house. “You come here to eat, or just gawk?” Chef asked from inside the kitchen. 

“Eat!” Owen practically shouted, and the two walked over to the kitchen counter. They both got what basically looked like brown slop. Owen walked over to the table and sat himself next to a boy with black hair and a green shirt, and Geoff was about to do the same, until he spotted someone.

At the edge of the table there was a girl in a blue hoodie, with light green hopeful eyes, and soft looking blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She was poking awkwardly at the slop on her plate, and looking generally uncomfortable. 

Geoff waved goodbye to Owen, and took a seat next to the pretty girl. “You're the one who had a surfboard with her, right?” She looked up at him, a bit surprised. 

“Yeah,” the girl smiled slightly, I was surfing when the… incident happened. I’m Bridgette.”

“Geoff. You surfed long?” he asked, happy to have cheered her up slightly. 

Bridgette nodded, “my mom jokes I surfed before I could walk. I’ve always been more coridanited and felt more at home in the water.” she explained happily, before looking over Geoff's shoulder, and waving someone over. A guy in a shirt with a big “D” on it, made his way over, and sat across from them. “Geoff, this is DJ. We talked a bit yesterday.” Bridgette said, and the three got to talking.

———-

On the other side of the table, Beth was getting more and more convinced there was something mentally wrong with her roommate, Lindsay. The girl was about as sharp as a sponge, seeming to not understand the most basic of things. Beth wasn’t complaining though, as she was desperate for friends.

“So, that’s where I live. Where do you live Bertha?” Lindsay asked, wrapping up the story about her mansion and rich father.

“Well, it’s actually Beth.” she said, correcting the girl in a nice way, “I live on a farm, and coincidentally, my best friend’s name is Big Bertha.” she paused, fiddling with her hands, “well, my pig that is. I don’t have any human friends except my parents.”

“Aww that sounds so cute!” Lindsay cooed, “I would love to live on a farm, with horses, and baby chickens, and…” she paused, like she was thinking hard about something “...the black and white short horses.” Beth assumed she meant cows, but didn’t bother to correct her, “and you do have friends! I want to be your friend!”

Beth lit up at that, smiling widely, “I also want to be your friend, Lindsay.” The two chatted some more, Beth feeling a lot better than when she first arrived here. 

When she passed out after she had been tending the crops, and arrived here, she felt a bit scared, sad, and confused. And even though she was still confused over what a farm girl like her was doing here, she felt a lot better now. Beth almost wanted to squeal in excitement, but as she turned and saw the plant on the table rattling, she decided against that, instead calming herself down.

“Alrighty students!” Chris stepped out, looking over the teens, who were all pretty much finished eating, “we finally come to the part all of you have been anticipating. Everyone follow me!” The man walked out of the cafeteria, the teens following him slowly.

They walked past the grand spiral stairs, and towards a bunch of smaller rooms, all numbered. Chris walked right past them, and stopped at the final room labelled  _ “training” _ . He opened the door, and revealed what looked like a giant gym, with some… interesting features.

Along with the usual equipment, there were a bunch of dummies that scarily looked exactly like humans, a small tank full of water, a big plant, a stage at the back of the room with fold up chairs in front of it, and a large floating gemstone in the middle of the room. “Welcome to training room number 1! Not too shabby, eh?” 

Chris walked towards Chef, who was already standing on the stage, gesturing towards the fold up chairs. Beth and Lindsay took a seat in the first row, and watched as Chef pulled down a projector. “Okay,” Chris said when everyone sat down, “for our sake, let’s just assume everything you ever learned in history was wrong.” 

“Why should we trust you?” a tanned girl, who Beth was pretty sure was named Courtney, asked. Beth didn’t see the cause for concern, the fact that he had somehow managed to find them was proof enough he was trustworthy in her opinion.

“Because me and Chef over her, were actually part of the Great War on magic.” That silenced most audible complaints, but certain people were still sending the two suspicious gleams.

“So, you were probably taught that people were ‘corrupted’ by ‘uncontrollable’ magic, and were abusing their power. So the nice and brave humans gathered 6 royal, big magical stones called runestones, which they used to kill all the evil magical people, and banish magic to the core of the world, before destroying the runestones so magic could never be released again, am I right?” 

A few nods from the crowd got Chris to continue, “well, that’s all wrong and all of you are idiots. Though the humans did in fact banish magic to the core of the world, everything else is wrong.”

The screen behind him lit up, and began showing images of the war. “First of all, they never killed all the magical people once they got the runestones. Humans had pretty much no idea how to use them, so instead, they said they would spare any magical people who were willing to help them use and guard the stones.”

The next slide was of the 6 stones. “Secondly, they never destroyed the runestones. Instead, they hid them, and employed the allied magical people to help them guard it, in exchange for sparring their lives. Finally, a few magical people did in fact survive. Obviously those who protect the runestones are still very much alive, but even then, all around the world, there are magical people who secretly live in rebel camps.”

He paused, giving them the time to process this information. Beth was shocked, and felt a little betrayed by the fact that this had been covered up for everyone. Even Lindsay next to her, looked a bit betrayed.

“If we could get all 6 runestones, and unite them, we could free the magic,” Chris continued, “and give every magical being a huge power boost and a chance to fight back and reclaim our land.” 

Cher started speaking next, “normally, neither of us involve ourselves in any of this war business, but it’s been a boring 500 years since magic disappeared.” 

A small pale boy with brown hair raised his hand. Chef nodded towards him, and he started speaking, “but… what makes us any different then all the rebels?” he asked, earning murmurs of agreement throughout the crowd.

“Because of your royal ancestors, you, a bunch of hormonal, emotionally immature teenagers, have your full power.” Chris explained, “you see, when magic was locked away, most people's magic turned so much less powerful, except the ones close to a runestone, meaning that it was impossible for the rebels to fight back.”

He pointed to the crowd, “you guys are the only ones who can use your full power to fight the runestones guards, liberate the world, and save an entire race of people!” Chris said casually, as though talking about the weather, “no pressure.” 

Even with his words, Beth felt as though a meteor of expectations had hit her. The teens around her mostly felt the same. “Before we can get to saving the world, you guys have to figure out what your powers are, and learn how to control them. Which is what we will be doing now!” Chris said, excitement appearing in his voice, “well be going alphabetically, so Beth, you’ll be starting us out!” 

“But I have no idea what my powers are!” Beth said, her lisp more noticeable in her panicked tone. 

Chef spoke up, “think about what happened when we found you, farm girl.” Beth nodded, and tried to remember. Out of the corner of her eye, Beth spotted the big plant from earlier, which practically seemed to be calling her name, slowly, almost subconsciously, she walked over.

Courtney, who had realised she would be one of the first, was observing the girl with interest. Even though she was generally displeased with this entire situation, seeing as it ruined all her future plans, she had to admit she was intrigued by what Beth would do.

Beth raised her hands, looking intensely at the plant for what felt like minutes. Courtney didn’t think anything was going to happen, until suddenly, the plant grew 10 times larger, and raced towards the crowd. Everyone flinched backwards, as the plant had stopped merely a pinky’s worth away from the stage.

“A plant-elemental, awsome.” Chris said, as Chef wrote it down. Courtney disagreed, still a bit terrified of the plant that had almost impaled them. “Next up, Bridgette.” 

Courtney recognised her, it had been the girl she had sat next to on the way over here. While Beth had thought and hesitated, Bridgette waltzed over to the water tank with full confidence. “I think… I’m a mermaid” she had announced, slowly climbing to get in the tank. There were scoffs around her, and even though Courtney had just witnessed magic, mermaids seemed a bit far-fetched.

Nevertheless, the girl jumped in the tank, and almost immediately, the water around her began to bubble. Though her torso remained largely unaffected by the bubbles, her legs began glowing a blindingly blue light, and seemed to almost fuse together. The bubbles soon cleared up, and the light dim, leaving all of them to look at the end result.

Audible gasps were heard throughout the audience, as they all stared at what had become of Bridgette legs. Her tanned legs had become a beautiful turquoise tail, roughly the length of a big dog, with small shiny dots that reflected in the light of the room. Looking really closely, Courtney could see that a small thin blue material was binding her fingers together, making them webbed.

“Wow… your tails majestic brah.” a guy in a cowboy hat stated, earning nods, mostly from other guys. The mermaid blushed, the fins of her tail turning a similar shade of pink. Courtney tried to recall if she’d transformed into anything when using her powers, but her memories were too foggy to remember.

“Ok, we’ve all seen mermaid-girl, can we move on now?” a girl with two pointy cat ears asked Chris and Chef, who were noting down Bridgettes powers. Chris smirked, and got a glint in his eyes.

“Well Heather, since you seem so eager to get on with this, why don’t you come demonstrate for us?” Heather grumbled, her ears pointing downwards, before reluctantly stepping up on the stage. 

“I have a cat tail, claws, and cat ears-“ her ears wriggled slightly as she said this “- enhanced senses, and much better reflexes.” the girl explained quickly. Chris nodded at Chef, who pulled out what looked like a dog whistle. Heather looked confused, “what are you-”, then suddenly, she got a look of realisation, followed by fear. 

Chef blew the whistle hardly, and even though Courtney didn’t hear a thing, the effects were immediately noticeable in Heather. She hissed, covering her ears, as Chris beside her smiled, seeing to find some enjoyment in her suffering. The result didn’t surprise Courtney, as it seemed odd to lie about something as mundane, compared to all the other powers, as super hearing.

What did surprise her though, was that a scruffy looking boy next to her was having a similar, but less intense, reaction as Heather. He appeared to have normal ears, so why this affected him was a mystery to Courtney. Chris and Chef clearly also noticed the boy's reaction, as they stopped the whistle blowing, and practically pushed Heather off the stage. “Ezekiel, come up here.” Chris demeaned, the boy wincing at the sharp man's voice.

A bit timidly, he made his way up to the stage. “How did you hear that?” Chris asked, “what’s your power?” Ezekiel, who was definitely not used to the spotlight, was stunned in silence for a while, before finally composing himself enough to answer.

“I’m a reptile person, eh.” Ezekiel finally stated. This earned a few amused glances and snickers from the crowd. Even Chris had his eyebrow raised, but nevertheless, he nodded at Ezekiel, gesturing for him to demonstrate.

Ezekiel breathed in deeply, closing his eyes. Under his breath, he mumbled something almost inaudible, but the few things Courtney did pick up on, made it sound suspiciously like a prayer. Slowly, his ghostly white skin turned a sickening shade of green and a scaly, green tail started sprouting from his back, he grew bulkier, and what looked like fangs, were growing from the corners of his mouth. 

As his transformation completed, his eyes snapped open, revealing the slits where his pupils had formerly been. He growled, head turning slowly and predatorily turning towards the two staff members. “You still in there dude?” Chris asked, both him and chef slowly backing away. 

Worryingly, Ezekiel didn’t say anything, instead only growling louder. Courtney felt her heartbeat speeding up, tempted to look away from the disaster that was about to happen, but not being able to tear her eyes away. Ezekiel opened his mouth and raised his claws, fully ready to pounce the two beings. Courtney finally looked her away, fully preparing to hear the sounds of agony filled screams.

But, the screams never came. Instead, Courtney heard what sounded suspiciously like lighting. She forcefully cracked her eyes open, and saw a truly  _ shocking _ \- pun intended -sight. 

The definition of a bad boy sitting next to her, had stood up from his chair, and was sending a beam of red electricity towards Ezekiel, making his entire body spasm, until he finally turned human again and collapsed on the floor. Chris and Chef looked back and forth from Ezikiel to the delinquent, and Courtney felt an anger overtake her. “What was that!” she screamed at the punk, drawing the attention of the others, “You could have seriously damaged him, or worse! That was stupid and wreck less!”

“Well I had to do something!” he said exasperatedly, “it was either him or the other two, which in case you haven’t noticed, we need to save the world!” his scowl suddenly turned to a cocky smirk, “beside, that was a pretty cool way to show my powers.”

Courtney spluttered, about to retaliate, before Chris interrupted her. “Children, children,” he said condescendingly, “for as much as I love drama, there are 17 more of you to get through.” Chris turned to Chef, who was kneeled over Ezekiel checking for his pulse. Chef gave Chris a thumbs up, and Chris turned back to the teens, “now, one of you wouldn’t conveniently happen to have healing powers, would you?”

“I do!” a voice rang out from the crowd, and a boy in a red track suited sprinted up on stage, tripping slightly on the way. “I’m Tyler, and I can heal people!” He explained, before waltzing over to the unconscious body. He took a deep breath in, and pointed a finger toward the boy. 

The tip of Tyler’s finger lit up, and a small and thin beam of yellow light was sent toward Ezikiel. The boy stirred and groaned slightly, before waking up. Tyler guided him up and off the strange, as Chef noted down his powers. 

“Okay, well, that was a long detour from our alphabetical list” Chris stated, “so, we got plant-elemental Beth, mermaid Bridgette, half-Cat Heather, lizardmorph Ezekiel, lightning-elemental Duncan, and finally, healer Tyler.” he summed up. “Now, the next person on our list is Cody!”

Courtney gave one final glare to Duncan, before watching the small brunette with violently turquoise eyes who stepped on stage. Cody turned to Chris, “hey dude, can I borrow your flip phone and some few basic tools?”

Chris rummaged his pockets, and Chef stepped out to quickly get some tools from god knows where. Chef returned quickly, handing the boy a small toolbox, and Chris handed him a used flip phone. Cody quickly got to work, practically tearing apart the phone, and in what felt like mere seconds, he had transformed the flip phone into a small moving robot. 

“It's hard to explain,” he started, staring at the robot moving around his feet, “but I can understand, feel and make tech on almost an instinctual level.” Cody turned to the crowd, “I’m kind of a techmaster, so ladies if you need anything, just hit me up.” he winked and slicked back his hair, before picking up the robot and moving off the stage.

“Ok, so that’s our ‘tech master’-” Chrisair quoted, “-next up on the list, Courtney!” 

Courtney felt a bit nervous at the mention of her name, but nevertheless, she made her way up to the stage. While up there, she could practically feel the glare Duncan was sending her. “I can withstand cold temperatures and I think I can control and make ice.” she explained, Chris nodding towards her and backing away, clearly still a little on edge after the Ezekiel incident.

Courtney ignored the punks glare, which now contained a hint of intrigue and interest in it, and closed her eyes. She tried to focus on the feelings she had had that day, the way her hands had turned almost numb and cold, the ice crown that had appeared in her hair, and the ways her veins had turned an unnatural blue. Courtney suddenly felt that familiar pressure in her hands, and the slightly heavy weight that had appeared on her head.

Opening and stretching her hands out, her icy blue veins practically bulging out of her, Courtney focused all her energy on a single spot in the ground, and made a giant spike of ice appear out of it. Courtney briefly caught a glimpse of the blue ice crown that she wore, and the white of her eyes, and decided this look suited her. She took another deep breath, and the crown disappeared as her veins turned a normal colour. 

She didn’t miss the brief gapping look of the crowd, and found herself directing a cocky smile towards Duncan. “Okay, so we have ice-elemental Courtney. Now, anyone here happens to be a fire-elemental so we can melt the ice?” 

Courtney made her way off the stage, stumbling a bit from exhaustion, but stopped dead in her tracks on her way to her chair, as the most beautiful guy she had ever seen in her life stepped up on the stage. “I’m Justin and I can withstand hot temperatures, and control fire.” he said, and god, even his voice sounded like the sound of a thousand carreses.

Chris gawked at the beauty that stood before him, not that Courtney could blame him, before clearing his throat, and giving the teen his permission to continue. Just like herself, the teen took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His veins glowed a beautiful sunset orange, and a blazing crown made of fire circled around his head. He slowly but surely managed to melt the massive ice pillar.

He bowed, the crown around his head disappearing, before stepping off the stage. Courtney, no longer paralasyed in admiration, found her chair and sat down. She felt Duncan lean over,”the entire icy look fits you perfectly, princesses.” He said, and Courtney could just tell that nickname was going to stick around. 

She ignored the boy, and instead tried to focus on a tall and bulky guy named DJ who had stepped up on the stage. “I don’t have a power myself,” he began slowly, fiddling slightly, “but Bunny, who appeared when the incident happened, she does.” 

A cute, dark purple dog-like creature, with rabbit ears and a bunny tail, stepped out from behind its owner. “Aw, she’s so cute!” two identically dressed girls squealed simultaneously from the group. 

The dog thing looked up at her owner, who was sending her reassuring glances, before barking once, making Both her and DJ disappear. She squeaked sweetly, making them become visible again. “I haven’t met a creature-tamer in years” Chef mumbled to himself, writing it down. 

“Next up, Eva!” a tough looking girl with an unibrow stepped up to the stage, holding an… an almost broken MP3 player? Courtney didn’t see the point in having it with her, but wasn’t about to call out the girl who looked like she could murder someone in one quick swoop.

“I can become a 2 m tall warrior woman” she stated, voice rough. Eva waited for Chris’s permission, before gripping tightly at her MP3 player, holding it in front of her, and muttering an inaudible sentence. As soon as the words left her mouth, the girl's entire body started glowing, and she slowly started changing.

Courtney, and the rest of the group, were all slightly concerned that this appeared to be a transformation. However, Eva did not end up looking like a scary monster. She was of course towering over Chris, but the rest of her features looked almost pretty, in their own way. Her hair had grown long and wild, her clothes had changed to what looked like something a Greek goddess could wear, she was even more bulkier than before, and her chocolate eyes were actually glowing. Courtney noted that her MP3 player had become a short and slightly broken sword.

“Alrighty! Warrior woman it is!” Chris said, after releasing this transformed version of Eva was not going to try and kill him. The girl transformed back, and exited the stage. “Ok, halfway done. Next up, Geoff!”

A blonde in a cowboy hat stepped on stage. “I have super good aim dudes!” he said excitedly, pulling out what looked like a dart from his pocket. His gaze focused on one the dummies, and he threw the dart. At first, Courtney didn’t think it was possible, with the dart having been thrown too far to the left. 

However, Geoff had a trick up his sleeve. The dart started curving in mid air, speeding up and slowing down, like it had a mind of its own, before hitting the dummy right between its eyes. She heard Duncan give a low whistle next to her, and even Geoff himself looked impressed that he himself had managed to pull it off. 

“Curver.” Chris noted, as Geoff walked happily off the stage. “Next up, Gwen!” A goth girl, with black hair and a nervous expression, walked up on stage.

“I think I can use spells?” she said, framing it like a question. Chef pulled a piece of paper, which Gwen studied thoroughly. Gwen handed the paperback to Chef, and started reciting rituals whilst drawing a glowing circle mid air. A short but strong blue beam appeared from the circle.

It flickered, and extinguished quickly. Gwen looked from her hand to the air, like she couldn’t believe that it had happened. “Spellcaster, got it. Harold, your next!”

A ginger haired nerd stepped up,“among my many talents, I can fly and control the wind.” Harold concentrated on his hands, and Courtney felt a strong gust hit her back. She saw those around her shiver, as Harold began floating a little bit above the ground. He dropped quickly though, and as his feet hit the floor, the wind around them stopped. He bowed, pushing his glasses up.

Chris was about to say something, until someone who looked identical to Harold, stepped up. “I wonder if Izzy can use wind powers.” the doppelganger, who even sounded like the boy, thought out loud. They looked concentratedly at their hands, before enthusiastically shouting “nope!” 

The mysterious doppelganger's entire body turned into a black void with splotches of green in it, before they morphed into a fiery redhead in a green outfit. “I’m Izzy!” She announced, before skipping off stage, dragging Harold down the stage with them.

“Wind-elemental and shapeshifter, got it.” Chris said, not even slightly phased from the prior display of powers. “Ok, Katie and Sadie, you're basically twins, so you might as well come show your powers.” The two squealy girls dressed identically ran up the stage hand in hand. 

“I’m Katie,” said the thinner darker one with shorter pigtails, “I’m Sadie,” said the pale, more chubby girl with pigtails that almost reached the floor, “and we can restrain people!” they said simultaneously. Katie shot a net at Sadie from her hands, as Sadie restrained Katie using her pigtails.

“A Weber and a Hair-elemental” Chris said, as the two girls, still slightly compromised, waddled off stage. “Next up, Leshawna!”

No one wandered up on stage. Courtney wondered if Leshawna had bolted under the pressure, but before Chris had the chance to call the girls name again, there was a flash of pink on the stage. The pink flash disappeared, leaving a big, dark toned girl up on stage. “Im Leshawna, and I can teleport.” she said, panting slightly.

Leshawna walked off stage, clearly exhausted. “Teleporter it is! Next up, Lindsay!” A blonde girl, thin and attractive girl with giant breasts, walked up on stage. Almost all the boys, and even some of the girls, stared at her. 

“I can make sparkles!” The girl exclaimed, wasting no time getting to it. Her hands glowed pink, and before long, a ball of sparkles had appeared in her hands. The ball just grew bigger, and Lindsay quickly lost control, making the glitter spiral, and hit Chris right in the face. “Sorry Chad!” she said apologetically to Chris, who was now covered head to toe in glitter, his already glitter covered hair slightly charred.

The host gave a look that could kill to the few in the audience who dared laugh at his situation, before looking on with annoyance at the girl in front of him . “It’s actually Chris.” he grumbled, trying to save his appearance.

Before Lindsay had a chance to get off the stage, or Chris had a chance to say anything, a guy in a sweater vest with practically the same skin colour as Courtney, walked towards her. He dragged a transparent, light red glove off his right hand, and placed his ungloved hand on her shoulder. 

“”Lindsay here is an only child, with a rich daddy who spoils her every whim,” the guy informed in a bored manner, “she discovered her powers while showing off her new outfits to her best friend, and was promptly knocked out, tasered, and dragged here. And, no surprise here, she was dropped on her head several times as a child.”

The boy took his hands from Lindsay's shoulder, and judging by her expression, he had gotten most of it right. “I’m Noah, and I can read memories by touching people.” Courtney would have to be weary of him, make sure he never came to close. 

He slipped the thin red gloves back on his hands, and he went quickly and quietly back to his seat, Lindsay trailing behind him. “Glitter elemental, and eraser, good to know.” said Chris, who had finally managed to shake all the glitter off. “Only two more, both with similar powers, so we can take them at once. Owen and Trent, come on up here!”

Courtney remembered them from earlier, as their animal features made them stand out from the crowd. It was hard to forget someone who had a predatory appendage dangling behind them at all times. 

“I’m Owen, and I have an awesome scorpion tail!” The boy's tail started moving around at high speeds, and as it swung right towards Trent, the man clad in green quickly flew away.

“I’m Trent, and I can fly,” he said, landing as Owen’s tail stopped swinging wildly. The two walked on stage, as Chris slowly clapped.

“So I think…” he quickly checked his clipboard, “... yep, that’s everyone! Most of you, wonderful performances. Don’t worry if it went wrong, or you feel drained, or you feel like you're about to faint, that’s all normal, nothing serious” he lowered his voice, “hopefully.”

Now that Courtney was thinking about it, she did feel somewhat nauseas. The arms and fingers where the ice had come from, felt numb and heavy, like her blood was made of ice. “What do we do now then?” she asked, rubbing her arms as if it would help.

“We’ll mostly be doing different training and classes to help you prepare,” Chris said, as Chef started cleaning up the area, “the next big goal is to get at least one runestone in our possession, so we can use it to track down the others.”

“Wait, we don’t have any idea where the runestones even are?” Cody asked, “what if the closest one is on the other side of the world? What if-” 

Chris stopped his rambling, “we’ll take all of that as it comes. For now though, the most important thing is controlling your powers, learning combat and weapon usage, and… te- tea”, Chris shudders seeming almost disgusted, “ _ teamwork. _ ” 

“Oh no, the horror” Noah quipped from the back, “how ever will we cope.” He would later come to regret these works, as teamwork was certainly not his forte. 

“Anywho, for now, you may leave my minions, meet in classroom 9, in 30min.” 

———— 

None of the students quite knew what to expect from the lesson. Though as they were greeted by the vision of Chef in a plain brown woman’s dress, they could already tell this would be… interesting. 

“Alright listen up maggots!” he shouted, voice echoing in the mostly empty classroom, “you days will work like this: from 9 to 9:30, breakfast, from 10 to 2, normal lessons like math-“ a groan was heard at the subjects mentioned “- quit your whining! Anyway, lunch and free from 11-12. At 3, it’s power training, and that will vary in length depending on the day.”

He chucked the folders towards the various students, containing a variety of papers and supplies. Most ducked from the papercuttin machining hurling towards them, others caught it, and a few, got hit smack dab in the face. 

  
  


“First lesson is science. The science room is right next door, so even you idiots can’t get lost. Now go stud-“ his voice however, was interrupted by a loud noise, reminiscent of a boat horn.

As the window kids gasped, it quickly became apparent where the sound came from. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positive reviews (:!
> 
> I don’t usually write long fics with overarching plots, and I’m a big procrastinator, so this is going to take a while to update and finish.
> 
> Here’s a list of the powers, followed by the she-ra character there loosely based on:
> 
> 1\. Ability to grow in size, get super strength, and transform MP3 into sword - Eva (she-ra)   
> 2\. Healing beam that shoots from his hands, sometimes malfunctions and becomes a beam of hurt - Tyler (she-ra)   
> 3\. Sparkle bombs that light up rooms, and explode stuff - Lindsay (glimmer)  
> 4\. The ability to teleport 10 times without recharging - Leshawna (glimmer)  
> 5\. Wings that can grow and change in size, works like a shield - Trent (Queen Angela)   
> 6\. Control hair, used it bind people- Sadie (Entrapta)  
> 7\. Shock powers, which can be used to paralyse people - Duncan (Scorpia/Shadoweaver)   
> 8\. Black Nets, used to bind people - Katie (Netassa)   
> 9\. Wind, can be used to make storms - Harold (Spinerella)   
> 10\. Control plants - Beth (Perfuma)  
> 11\. Control Water and become a mermaid - Bridgette (Mermista)  
> 12\. Make and control ice - Courtney (Frosta)   
> 13\. Spellcaster, ability to memorise and use spells - Gwen (Literally everyone from Mystacore)   
> 14\. Shapeshift into animals or humans - Izzy (DoubleTrouble)   
> 15\. Set things on fire - Justin (Original Power)   
> 16\. Superhuman aim, can curve stuffs he throws - Geoff (Original Power, but loosely based on Bow’s good aim)   
> 17\. Can build and understand amazing battle tech - Cody (Entrapta)   
> 18\. Cat tail, ears, reflexes, and heightened vision - Heather (Catra)  
> 19\. Scorpion stinger, which can poison people - Owen (Scorpia)  
> 20\. Read and temporarily erase memories by touching people - Noah (Horde Prime)  
> 21\. Is a lizard person, with green skin and unbelievable strength - Ezekiel (Rogelio)   
> 22\. Pet that turns invisible, and can fight - DJ (Catras pet thing in season 5)


End file.
